Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "About the Spaceship". Plot (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, Professor Chi-Chi came home with his sub sandwich and sit on the table) *Professor Chi-Chi: Ah, my delicious sub sandwich. Time to eat this bad boy up. *about to eat his sandwich* *???: *knock on the door* *Professor Chi-Chi: Ugh, Stuart. Can you please wait for a little, i'm in the middle of eating lunch! *Aunt Martha: No, it's me. Aunt Martha. *Professor Chi-Chi: Huh? *open the door* Ah, Aunt Martha. Welcome back. *Aunt Martha: Sorry for the wait. The traffic was terrible. There was a car crash in the middle of nowhere and we all have to wait like 30 minutes to pass through. *Professor Chi-Chi: Yeah. Even places like Florida has the biggest traffic of all. *Aunt Martha: Ooh, what that smell? Is that a sandwich? *Professor Chi-Chi: Yes it is. Two in half. Want one? *Aunt Martha: Ooh, yes. I would love to have a bite of your sandwich. I can't believe i miss my lunchtime at 11. *Professor Chi-Chi: Don't worry, you're free to eat and share anytime you wish. *Aunt Martha: Oh yeah, let's have a sandwich break. (Meanwhile at Stephanie's house, Stuart, Lili, Emily and two elephants and chickens are here for Stephanie's art club meeting) *Stephanie: Hello everyone. Welcome to our first art club meeting. What we expect for the future is to make the best arts in the world like Leonardo da Vinci. *Stuart: Ooh, i can make a square. *Stephanie: That's just simple Stuart. Think of something else. *Stuart: How about a squid with eyes. *Emily: Blah, i don't wanna see that. *Lili: Yeah, try drawing a kangaroo with a backpack on. Also, i lock Momo and the rest of the kids in your closet since they always cause a lot of trouble in the people houses everytime we go. (Momo and a few bunnies are locked in the closet, waiting for Lili to come) *Momo: Mep. (Back at the living room where the art club meeting is) *Emily: You can try to draw some 3D art just like in the CGI movies. *Stuart: I never get used to CGI films. I wonder why everything has to be so realistic. *Stephanie: Not everything has to be realistic you know. *Lili: Yeah. How about drawing a tower on Paris. That would be great. *Stuart: Whatever you want to say. *Stephanie: *her phone is ringing* Ooh, someone's calling. *answer the phone* Hello? *Professor Chi-Chi: Hello, it's me, Professor Chi-Chi. *Stephanie: Oh hi Professor Chi-Chi, how's work for you? *Professor Chi-Chi: I'm taking a lunch break with Aunt Martha. We're having some Subway. *Stephanie: Ooh, i haven't been to Subway for a while. *Aunt Martha: *call Stephanie on the phone* Their sandwich is pretty great* *Stephanie: Aunt Martha? *Aunt Martha: Oh, we like to talk sometimes. Even when Professor Chi-Chi is still around. *Professor Chi-Chi: Will you hurry up? I got work to finish since last year's. *Stephanie: Okay. Take your time to eat and see ya. *stop calling Aunt Martha and Professor Chi-Chi on the phone* Well you guys, we can start art club all we want. So go grab the tools we needed. *Stuart: Yeah. *Emily: I can't wait to draw. *Stephanie: Stuart, go to my closet and grab the blank portraits for us. *Stuart: You got it. *fell asleep* *Emily: He's snoring! *Stephanie: Go wake him up. *Emily: *shake Stuart* Wake up Stuart! *Stuart: Whoa, what? *Emily: Stop falling asleep. Go get the portraits out of the closet. *Stuart: I'll be right there. *Lili: He always snore like that. *Stephanie: Yeah, we all asked him to stop doing that. But he never learns. Unless Pat and Stan can come here to give him some pills to take. *Stuart: Ooh, i think they're in here. *Stephanie: Stuart, no! Lili's kids are there. *Stuart: What? It's just a closet. *Lili: Don't even do it. *Stuart: *open the closet and release Momo and the bunnies out* Whoa! *Stephanie: Stuart! *Lili: Not the kids. Momo, no! (Momo and the bunnies run around and hop everywhere to wreck everything down like a playground) *Emily: You opened the wrong closet. *Elephants: *blow their trunks* *Chickens: *flap around* *Lili: Kids, kids! You're going in big time-out if you keep breaking the plates. *Stuart: Oh no, what can i do? *Emily: *ring the clock and make the bunnies go to sleep* *Stephanie: Ah, much better. *Stuart: Well, thanks for the credit. Do i get a reward for something? *Stephanie: No, YOU'RE FIRED! *Stuart: Fired?! For what? *Stephanie: You opened the closet where you're not suppose to. The closet is right in my room. Shouldn't you be given directions for next time? *Stuart: Uh? *Stephanie: Get out! *Stuart: I thought we were dating. *Stephanie: I don't care. You broke my promise and leave now! *Stuart: Alright, i'll just go. No matter what. My day is ruined. *walk to the door and look at Stephanie with his sad face* *Stephanie: Out! *Stuart: Fine. *leave the house* *Stephanie: My god, now we have to clean everything Stuart have done. *Emily: Yeah, what a mess. *Lili: I think we should take the bunnies to another room and lock them up from messing around. *Stephanie: Sounds neat. (Back at Hakuna Matata, Ma and Uncle Max are at the table, drinking some tea) *Ma: Here you go. One for you and one is for me. *Uncle Max: Nah, i'm not drinking any at all. *Ma: But i made delicious tea for the two of us. I use all of the ingredients to make this juice for minutes. *Uncle Max: What another day of being boring. *Ma: Come on Max, i got your tea all covered up. *Uncle Max: I'm not drinking that. I want water. *Ma: We don't water. We have this. *Uncle Max: I'm not drinking it and i don't care! *Ma: If you don't want it. I'll have all by myself. *Uncle Max: Go ahead and drink it all. I won't enjoy a single day like this. *Timon: Hello Me and Uncle Max. *Ma: Hey Timon. *Simba: What's that smell? *Bunga: Smells like tea! *Pumbaa: Tea? Blah, i remember having those at Pat and Stan's house since last summer. *Uncle Max: I don't like tea either. *Simba: How's life? *Ma: Uncle Max is being a bit selfish right now. He doesn't want to drink any of my tea. *Uncle Max: I'm going for a smoothie. *Timon: Whatever Uncle Max. Get healthy all you want. *Uncle Max: Shut up! *Timon: See? He doesn't care. *Bunga: He's just being rude. *Mody: We have so much fun, swimming at the pool, relaxing on a jacuzzi and cook some grubs up. *Dacey: Aren't you listing what we did in order? *Mody: Dude, we can name whatever we want. *Dacey: I didn't say to name what we wanted to. *Ma: Guys, please stop your excuses. We all live in peace and harmony since the hyena breakout. *Timon: Yeah. Ma's right. *Simba: No more bad animals living in the jungle or at Pride Rock. *Timon: Peace at us. *Pumbaa: Let's go catch some grubs. *Timon: Alright, you name it Pumbaa. *Simba: Ahh, what another day of life. *Ma: I'm going to clean up since Uncle Max doesn't want to drink any tea. *Mody: Yeah. He hates tea alright. *Dacey: He doesn't want to drink some. (Back with Pat and Stan, they went to the beach where they see the view of a waterfall) *Pat: Wow, Stan. Look! *Stan: Hakuna Matata, i see it. *Pat: We're in the beach and we're far from the big waterfall. *Stan: Unbelievable. *Pat: *singing* Don't stop! Believe it. *Stan: He he he. *Pat: *singing* Ohohohhhhhhhhhh. *Stan: Okay Pat! That's enough. *Pat: Yeah, i was being sarcastic. *Stan: Sarcastic? For what? *Pat: For being excited. *Stan: Come on, you know we're gonna find Timon and Pumbaa somewhere. *Pat: I know. Let's go back to the jungle and look for them. *Stan: Right back at ya. (Meanwhile in space, the three UFO ships spy on Earth) *Alien #1: Ah, Earth. *Alien #2: Earth is where those wild creatures live. *Alien #3: Let's a get them. *Alien #2: Time to hunt some animals down. *Alien #3: Look like a nice planet to invade. (While the UFOs are going to Earth, Pat and Stan are still walking in the jungle) *Stan: I don't see them anywhere. *Pat: Yeah. It's really hard to find where your friends at. *Stan: I guess the colony has moved since the new year. *Pat: No. They always live in the jungle and they will always will. *Stan: I get it. They live here because, you're whining. *Pat: No i'm not. *Stan: Should we call Professor Chi-Chi about this? *Pat: Yes. Let's ask him with our earbuds. *Stan: You got it. *Pat: Hey Professor Chi-Chi, are you here? *Professor Chi-Chi: *on speaker* Yes. I am here. How is the jungle? *Stan: We're doing alright. *Professor Chi-Chi: Are you testing those earbuds out? *Pat: Yes. Looking perfect as a real phone. *Professor Chi-Chi: Are you sure? *Stan: Yes. It does work. *Professor Chi-Chi: Ah, i see. Have you found Timon and Pumbaa yet? *Pat: No. This jungle is hard to find their location. It's better off to just focus on looking for them. We don't have anything to talk right now. *Professor Chi-Chi: Go take your time on looking for them. See ya. *stop speaking to Pat and Stan from the earbuds* *Aunt Martha: *at Professor Chi-Chi's lab* So, are my boys at the jungle where the meerkat and warthog live? *Professor Chi-Chi: Yes. They're going to visit them for hours. *Aunt Martha: Sweet. I would alway care for my boys ever since i adopted them. (With Pat and Stan in the jungle, they saw wood on the ground) *Pat: Is that wood? *Stan: Yes. I never seen wood on the jungle before. *Pat: That's odd. *Stan: What a unique place this jungle is. *Pat: Mind as well check out the woods? *Stan: Um....this place has a wood area? I didn't know that. *Pat: Look at the cut-off trees. These beavers did a good job on cutting these trees out. *Stan: Beavers don't live in jungles and they live in forests. Who knew they have a forest place in the jungle? *Pat: Let's check it out. *Stan: Right at it. (At the woods, Pat and Stan discover some broken logs at the ground) *Pat: Wow. I never seen a animal doing all of that cutting stuff. *Stan: These trees are cut in half. Wowzers. *Pat: What a new record. *Stan: Timon and Pumbaa never had a jungle like this when the back side has a bit of cut-off trees in the valley. *Pat: Even it's far away from the beach. *Stan: Yeah. Who go to the beach nowadays? *Pat: Not when we go on vacation. *Stan: Our vacation was ruined once when we were trapped inside of the house. *Pat: Yeah. For one month! *Stan: Never again in our lives. *Pat: That does it. I wonder how the universe is going to go. *Stan: Maybe the universe answers us. *Pat: Hey. *Stan: I'm just playing. Let's explore the woods. *Pat: Okie dokie. I wonder how clean the woods are. (At the Hakuna Village, Timon and his friends are at the grub shack, serving some grubs and grape juice) *Timon: Ah, grape juice for everyone. *Pumbaa: Why are we drinking fruit instead of grub? *Timon: Because, it's my choice. My choice. *Simba: *slurp the grape juice* Hey, this taste delicious. *Timon: We're not eating, we're drinking. *Bunga: You can say it to both the food and drink, duh. *Timon: What in the box, that's a go. *Pumbaa: Tasty. But grub juice is so much better. *Timon: Ugh, not with those opinions again. *Mody: Come on, we can say if it good or bad. *Dacey: Uncle Max doesn't like tea, that's his opinion. *Timon: Okay! You don't have to say it in front of everyone. *Monzo: Uh? *Della: Okay? *Timon: Sorry, keep going. *Monzo: See you later boys. *Della: We're going to grab a drink of coconut. *Simba: Heh, who knew a lion would drink a cup of grape juice. *Bunga: Now there's apple juice on the way. *drink apple juice* Wow, it's Unbungalievable. *Mody: Catchphases, huh? *Timon: Nice. (Back at the woods, Pat and Stan are picking up the wood parts) *Pat: What a big land, how many chopped wood are there? *Stan: Count how many. *Pat: Over 9000! *Stan: No, not that. A earworm must have chew all these woods apart. *Pat: Ha ha, very funny. A earworm can't chew all of that wood stuff if he was tall. *Stan: Just like a big bucket of gold on St. Patrick's Day. Ha? You want that? *Pat: Stop being a doofus and why are we here? *Stan: Because, we love to travel and explore. This is making up our vacation right now. *Pat: We're on vacation?! *Stan: Whatever you say. *Pat: Yes! I wanted to go on vacation. At Hakuna Matata! *Stan: No worries after all. (The UFO ships are searching into the woods as Pat look at the UFOs, causing in his fears) *Pat: Uh, Stan. Is this a good thing to you? *Stan: Like what? *Pat: That! *Stan: What the? Alien ships in the jungle? Since when? (The UFO ships shoot at the woods as they spread around to Pat and Stan) *Alien #1: We command! We are from the planet Pluto and you are under surrender for peace. *Pat: Pluto? Didn't that planet blow up a few years ago? *Stan: Yeah. They say it blew up in a million of years. *Pat: How is the planet still alive? *Alien #2: You're not going anywhere. Stay alert! *Pat: The aliens caught us! What did we do? *Stan: I'll say we run! *Pat: Run for your hearts! *Alien #3: Hey! They're getting away. Get back here. *Alien #2: Stop them. *shoot on the woods* *Pat: The aliens are after us. *Stan: We gotta hide. How did they know if we're here? *Pat: I don't know. Maybe we discovered that alien ship that lead to receiving the message to the three ships. *Stan: What have you done? *Pat: I'm sorry! It was a accdient. *Stan: Well you shouldn't say so. (Pat and Stan jump out of the woods and run to the jungle as the UFO ships shoot on the jungle with the monkeys, lizards and gorillas running from the UFO ships) *Alien #1: The target has been found from the hippo and hyena! *Alien #2: That's a dog! *Alien #1: Oh, a dog. My bad. Shoot them! (The UFO ships shoot on Pat and Stan as Pat and Stan run fast from the blasters) *Pat: We need to hide on the spaceship we crashed to. *Stan: No. They will kill us there. *Pat: We need to warn Timon and Pumbaa to evacuate the jungle. The aliens are about to invade. *Stan: It's a disaster. The Pride Lands is under attack by real aliens. *Pat: I never knew this world has aliens in real-life. I thought the aliens from our world is a myth! *Stan: They're not frauds. They're realistic! (Back at Hakuna Village, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Bunga, Mody and Dacey are drinking orange fruit at the campfire site) *Timon: Wow, this orange juice taste great. *Pumbaa: *fart* Ah. *Timon: Pumbaa, you just fart whatever you have to go on a private place. *Pumbaa: I'm sorry. *Timon: Sorry for warning you. *Simba: Ah, the best thing about life is not having to go to work. *Bunga: I thought you are the king. *Simba: I am. But working as a king is really a lot of work. I have to look over the rock for the whole day and watch the animals on what they're doing. *Mody: I tried to become the leader when Timon and Pumbaa aren't back. *Timon: Hey, that was two years ago. *Dacey: Yeah. Is this a retcon on something? *Pat and Stan: *slip and arrive as they get up* *Monzo: Whoa, you guys came back. *Pat: The aliens are coming, the aliens are coming! *Timon: Pat and Stan? *Pumbaa: What are they doing here? *Stan: Real aliens! They're coming to invade your planet! *Pat: Look up! (The UFO ships shoot at the village as the meerkats run from the UFO ships) *Simba: Whoa! What are those things in the sky? *Timon: Eek! Invaders! *Alien #1: Stop right there. No one is leaving behind. *Mody: Not so fast. *use a slingshot to shoot a grub at the UFO ship* *Alien #2: Disgusting. *Mody: That's not enough. We need more power. *Simba: Don't worry, i will get rid of them. *use the roar to blast the UFO ships off* *Alien #3: Wow! *Alien #1: Stupid! They won't get away with this. *Pat: Take that you aliens! *Stan: You can't get rid of us. *Ma: Guys, what are you doing here? Get out while you can. *Timon: Ma, just go. We'll handle this. *Uncle Max: This place is fought in danger. Timon, what have you done?! *Timon: I'm sorry. I thought this place has the right area for no worries. *Pat: It's superhero time. *transform to a superhero* Pat-Man! *Stan: *transform to a superhero* And Woof-Man! *Timon: Superheroes again. *Pumbaa: That's bonkers. *Bunga: Cool. *Pat: Those alien ships are trying to invade the jungle, let's go! *fly in the sky* *Stan: Wait for me! *fly in the sky* *Simba: They're really superheroes? *Timon: Yes. You missed all of that excitement when we were battling Brutox at the fort. *Simba: Who's Brutox then? (At the sky, Pat and Stan float to watch over the UFO ships) *Pat: You tried to kill us all. *Alien #1: They're real aliens! We need to stop those impostors from killing that alien on the spaceship from 1500 years ago. *Stan: They mention the spaceship where the alien skeleton was? *Pat: I don't care! *laser on the UFO ship* *Alien #3: Noooooooo! *crash to the tree and explode with his UFO* *Pat: Oh yeah! We're winning. *Stan: Now it's two on two. *Alien #2: Stupid. *Stan: When i huff and puff and blew the UFO in! *blow the UFO to the water* *Alien #2: Oh no, i can't get out! *crash to the waterfall and explode with his UFO* *Alien #1: Darn you! Darn you both! *Pat: It's a me, Pat-Man! *fly and punch the UFO ship* *Alien #1: Ouch! *get hit on the tree* You can't stop me now. *Pat: Oh yeah, wait til you see the punch of death like the red ring of death. *Alien #1: Moron. *shoot on Pat* *Pat: Ouch. *Alien #1: Yeah, you want some on you? *Pat: No. Such a pain in the butt! *Stan: *blast some razor cuts on the tree* *Alien #1: Holy shampoo! *crash his UFO to the ground as he escapes into the jungle* *Pat: Where is he going? *Stan: Nothing stand on my watch. *fly to the alien* *Alien #1: Stupid jungle, stupid animals. YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS! *Stan: *punch the alien* Boo-yah! *Pat: Stan, are you alright? *Stan: Do i look hurt to you? No, and yes. *Pat: We saved the world. *transform back to his normal self* *Stan: Yes we did. *transform back to his normal self* *Pat: Wow. We still have superpowers in our bodies. *Stan: Just like Captain Marvel. *Pat: Carol Danvers you say? *Stan: Ah, what a hottie. *Pat: Humans do not exist! *Stan: Okay! But we do have aliens existing in our world. *Pat: Just like ToeJam and Earl. *Stan: The alien rappers? Really? *Pat: Yeah, that was a old game from 1991. *Stan: That's enough of pop-culture references! Let's go tell the gang about the alien conflict. *Pat: Fine. Let's go and tell Timon and Pumbaa about this. (Back with Timon and the gang) *Timon: Okay guys, the aliens are gone. Everyone clear! *Uncle Max: No no no. We're not going back to the jungle to see the mess the aliens have done. *Ma: It's better off to go to the Hakuna Matata Falls at the Pride Lands. *Timon: But the falls is too short for you. Not everyone is going to fit there. *Simba: Yeah come on. You all fit in here and you all live in here. My reign, my rules. *Uncle Max: Nah, let's just move. *Ma: Okay, let's go to the Hakuna Matata Falls. *Monzo: Whatever. *Iron Joe: Man, my back hurts. (The meerkats leave the jungle to go to the Hakuna Matata Falls) *Timon: Ma, Uncle Max, Guys! Come back! *Mody: Sorry Timon. *Dacey: It's better off leaving this jungle to go somewhere else. *Pumbaa: They're predators everywhere! *Bunga: Ugh, why does Pat and Stan have to ruined everything? *Simba: Come on guys, it's not their fault. I don't know where these aliens came from. *Timon: Simba, that's not the point. We were not expect to see Pat and Stan when danger is happening. *Pumbaa: They didn't tell us that aliens were coming over. *Pat: Oh yes we did. *Timon: Pat and Stan! *Stan: Guys, we defeated the aliens. Now your home is happy as paradise. *Pat: *singing* Stir it up, O-oh! *Stan: Pat, no more singing. *Pat: Fine. *Simba: So guys, what were these alien things you were talking about? *Pat: Well, one of them is a green one, just like the other. *Stan: Are you going to exile us all? *Simba: No. But please do not bring your enemies over ever again. *Timon: Just like we have to deal with this supervillain named Brutox. *Pat: What? We didn't bring the aliens over. *Stan: They encounter us at the woods. *Pat: And we found a dead spaceship in the edge of the jungle. *Bunga: A alien spaceship? *Simba: Are you telling us the truth? *Pat: Yes *Simba: No doubt? *Pat: Nope. *Stan: Follow us you guys. You don't know what to believe when you see those things lying on the ground. *Pumbaa: Okay. One more gas of fart. *fart* Ah, much better. *Stan: Not again. *Pat: Let's go. *Timon: Pumbaa, what do we say about this? *Pumbaa: Excuse me. *Timon: Good. I should never see a fart ever again in my life. *Pumbaa: This jungle have no rest stop at all. *Bunga: I thought you teached me how to fart on the animals. *Timon: That is not why. *Pat: Just shut up and let's get going. *Simba: No more excuses at all. *Stan: Thank you. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 3) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 1) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65